Lola And Abi- Little Lies
by Jabi07
Summary: Lola And Abi are both dealing with alot of issues together the both find comfort in each others friendship but will it be more than that?
1. Chapter 1

**Lola**

I sat outside the Salon waiting impatiently for Tanya or even Poppy to arrive so that we could get let inside the warmth, I sigh pulling my phone out of my pocket to check the time and as I do so I smile down at my Background picture of Lexi being held by Abi both of them smiling widely straight at her.

"Oh hey Lol, what you doing waiting out here for?!"

"Oh uh alright Jay, I`m waiting for someone to unlock the Salon, you not working today?" Jay shrugs his shoulders frowning slightly, which could only mean that something was troubling him,

"Jay Brown what`s on your mind?!" Jay sighs before sitting himself beside me,

"Lol I think...Abi she is going off me...I am losing her!" I completely lost all composure as I burst out laughing, I mean how could he think something so stupid like that! Abi is so besotted with him and everyone knows it aswell!

"Uh what you laughing bout I`m serious!"

"Jay, Abi loves ya! she never stops nattering on bout the pair of ya!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! Why did you even think that anyway?!"

"The other day in the Caff she was talking to this boy...it was like I wasn`t even there!" I frowned slightly in disbelief, that sounded nothing like Abi she would never deliberatly try to hurt you! espcially Jay who I know that she worries about constantly! well to be honest she worries bout both of us. I take hold of his hand and squeezes it tightly, I give him a warm smile to let him know that I`m always here for him. And Abi I mean I know that we haven`t always seen eye to eye on alot of things but ever since that day when Alexia ganged up on us I`ve been living with the guilt of it ever since! I mean I still see the scared look in her eyes as Alexia slapped her, her body trembling and shaking beside me as I gave her back her phone.

"Uh earth to Lola! you listening to me?!"

"Uh yeah uh sorry Jay just got lost in my thoughts...Jay you haven`t falling out with Abi have ya?!"

"Nah...I just can`t bare the thought of losing her again!"

"You won`t Jay...this guy she was talking to knowing Abi she was just being friendly nothing in it yeah!" Jay nods as he stands up and walking off his hands wedged into his jean pockets, he looked sad like a lost little boy! I watched the direction he went my heart aching slightly, the last thing I want is for my Two best friends to break up over something so trival as that! she must try and find a way to help them but how!

"Uh hum sorry I was late Lola personal issues I had to sort out! You been waiting long?!" I looked up at Tanya, she looked Pale and her mascara was smudged, she had obviously been crying and no guesses needed in why! that Kirsty cow whose trying to ruin my Best Friends family apart! I stand given Tanya a warm and understanding smile,

"Nah not long Tanya! Uh hope that everythings been sorted out!"

"Yeah me to!" We both walk into the Salon an awkward silence filling up the whole Salon as we both pretended to keep ourselves busy not really sure how to make conversation. That whole Afternoon went by surprisingly quickly, the Salon was busy most of the day so that Tanya and I was kept preoccupied and managed to keep ourselves busy. As I walked over to my flat I noticed Abi standing outside, feeling excitement I ran over to her which as I got closer I realised that she was Sobbing uncontrollably, I pulled her into my embrace both of us not saying anything as what she needed right at this moment was comfort and support!

"Let`s go inside Abs!" she nodded as I put my arm through hers and led her inside our warm flat,

"Sit yourself down while I make us some Hot Chocolate!"

"My favourite!"

"Mine to!" we both share a small smile as I put the Kettle on, I watched her worriedly as she sat staring straight ahead of her unaware that anyone was here, I walked slowly over and placed the seaming mugs onto the table infront of me,

"So Abs, it`s either boy trouble or Family!" She smiles sadly at me,

"Lola...This Kirsty she won`t leaves us alone...My Mum and Dad...I don`t think they can survive this!"

"Hey Abs your parents are strong! besides they`ve got alot of History...they love each other don`t they!" I say rubbing her arm comfortingly,

"Yeah...but what if thats not enough! I mean they`ve been arguing alot lately!"

"Abs...you want to stay here tonight?!"

"Well...if you don`t mind?!"

"Course I don`t silly! your welcome here anytime you like Abi!" the smile that beamed of her face made my Heart beat rapidly, I knew that all I needed to do for her right now was be her friend and support her by being there for her, like she has been throughout Lexi being taken away from me. Later on that night we sat in our Pajammas watching some chick flick and munching away on Popcorn when there was a knock on the door,

"Oh Sharon come in!" I say shocked as it was quite late,

"Hi Lola you two look like your having fun!" She said looking at the pair of us with our facepacks on,

"Uh is everything alright?!"

"Yes darling, Lexi is fine just here to see Abi actually!"

"Oh!" me and Abi both said together looking both as confused as each other,

"I uh will just be in my room then, call if you need me Abs!" I closed my bedroom door behind me, leaning my body against the door straining to hear what they were saying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Abi`s POV**

****"Abi love your Mother she`s a bit concerned about you!"

"Why? she should be concerned about Dad and that Kirsty!" Sharon sits beside me and takes my hand giving me a warm smile which I think is meant to be comforting but it isn`t I know even before she opens her mouth what she is going to say, that everything is going to be ok! that there is nothing to worry about! but all the years that Adults tell me that I never believe them.

"Abi I promise you that Kirsty will be gone and your family will be fine!" I smile politely at her knowing that she`s lying to be nice and to not hurt my feelings,

"Thanks I know what your doing but we both know that this could end badly for all of us!"

"Sharon I think you better go now!" Lola stood behind me her arms folded, her voice protective like the day she saved me from Alexia, Sharon stands up smiling awkwardly at the pair of us,

"Of course I am spoiling your girly night in! listen me and Jack are having a family get together tomorrow your both invited!"

"Thanks Sharon" Lola walks Sharon to the door, silence filling the room as she returns both of us unsure what to say by Sharon's shock appearance.

"Are you alright Abi?!"

"Yeah. You?" Lola nods sharing a weak smile in my direction,

"Abs I hope you don`t mind me interupting"

"No, to be honest I was grateful for it!" We both burst out laughing, her arm through mine and our heads leant together against the sofa, both of us in a comfortable silence.

"Lola, I hate to sound like a Idiot but I`m glad we can be like this!"

"Like what Abs?"

"Comfortable!"

"Yeah."

"I sound like a dork now don`t I?"

"Nah mate you don`t! I get what your saying...besides I agree with you!"

"You do?"

"Yeah...me and you haven`t alway`s been there for each other...but I`m glad how things have changed Abi!"

"Me too!" I smile warmly feeling touched by Lola`s comforting words, I then suddenly felt Lola lift my hand as she gently pecked it before holding it. The next Morning I stirred myself slowly awake as the sun began to slowly shine through Lola`s curtains, I snuggle further into the duvet as I felt the chill, resting my head next to Lola`s as she slept peacefully.

"Lola, wakey wakey sleepyhead!" I say nudging her arm gently as she began to stir,

"What time is it Abi?!"

"Eight!"

"Ourgh that's way to early!"

"it`s not cause you have work today while I have School!" Lola makes a grunting noise as she huddles closer to get more blanket, making me laugh,

"fine, just give me ten more minutes!"

"Deal!" we both giggled snuggling close together keeping the warmth inside the duvet. It was Half Nine when I ran towards the Bus stop, my hair static and frizzy from rushing as I got ready we had both fallen back to sleep blissfully unaware of the time until Billy barged in the room and woke us up! Luckily I catch the next bus which shall be outside the school gates in no time, as I sit and stare out the window I jump as my phone beeps,

"Abi, sorry bout this morning! hope you don`t get into too much trouble Lolax" I smile down at the message ready to reply when suddenly a familiar sneering laughter freezes me in my seat, my heart starts to beat violently unsure whether to get off the bus or to stay on,

"Well if it isn`t Posh Girl!" Alexia sits opposite me her whole gang surrounding me, looking intimatating as the stare straight at me, I stare straight at Alexia not showing the fear that I felt,

"What you want?!"

"How rude! I would of thought that your parents would have taught you better!"

"Just go away will you!"

"Girls how bout we teach her some manners!" My heart hammers hard against my chest, my whole body shaking instinct took over as I grabbed my bag and legged it for the now open door, legging it down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lola`s POV**

****I sat reading a magazine feeling bored and still half asleep, Poppy was nattering on to a bored looking customer about her and Fatboy, making me silently giggle behind the magazine.

"Hello Lola!" I look up at Sharon and awkwardly smiles at her before placing the magazine down,

"You want your hair done?"

"No um maybe next time darling I was actually wondering if you and me were ok?!"

"Why wouldn`t we?!"

"Last night with Abi you sounded annoyed with me...I just wanted to know?"

"What would happen if I was?!"

"What you mean?"

"I mean you telling tales to Phil!" I fold my arms and keep my stance cold,

"this has nothing to do with Phil!"

"you`ve got that right!"

"Lola please speak to me! we cant move forward otherwise!" I sigh and roll my eyes but still kept my stance,

"I just didn`t like you interrogating my mate! it`s nobodies business what she does! I just want people to leave her alone!" before Sharon could answer me I heard my phone ringing in my pocket,

"Phones are meant to be switched off!" Poppy protested as I pulled my phone and ignoring them answered my phone,

"Scabs?!"

"Lola! I need you to get Jay!" she sounded out of breath like she might of been running and I heard shouting in the background, but that wasn`t what unnerved me what unnerved me was the panicked and feared tome in her voice,

"Why?! What`s the Matter?!"

"They were on the bus Lola!" before I could find out who the line went dead. I remained frozen my mind processing the information both Poppy and Sharon watching me carefully waiting for answers,

"I need to go!" I say suddenly snapping out of it and grabbing my coat, Sharon grabbed my arm and blocked my path,

"Sharon MOVE!"

"Not until you tell me what is going on here?!" I broke down in tears feeling like a total failure and that ive let my mate down as I didn`t know the answer,

"I don`t know! I think Abi`s in trouble! she asked me to get Jay!" Sharon took the phone out of my hands and looked straight at Poppy,

"Take Lola out the back for a cup of tea!" before turning her back to us and redialling Abi`s phone.

**Abi`s POV**

****I sat hidden in a bramble bush in someones garden, thorns sticking into me my hair dishevelled and my pulse beating violently, just my luck that my phone would lose connection, I was to afraid to climb out just incase they were still around waiting to pounce! I knew that I couldn`t tell Lola she already lost enough cause of me! thats why I regretted phoning her! but I tried Jay but his phone was switched off! I gripped my legs tighter into my body and silently sobbing wanting nothing more than to go back to this morning being snuggled in Lola`s bed both of them completely happy!

"What you doing young lady?!" I embarrassingly climbed out and faced the old woman,

"Sorry...I was hiding from someone...sorry" she looked towards the ground as she shuffled down the street, her legs stinging and aching all over from the awkward position she was sitting in.

"Posh girl!" Abi turned around and as soon as she did she felt a sharp pain against her head, tears formed in her eyes a lump rising in her throat,

"Please just leave me alone!"

"aw you going to tell Lola on us!"

"Leave Lola alone you`ve caused enough damage as it is!"

"With her we have, now its your turn!" the gang moved closer towards her completely surrounding Abi.


End file.
